


Hot Chocolate

by SamanthaxSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Winter, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will are hanging out in the bunker drinking hot chocolate. An accident leads to Dean finding out that Sam and Cas ‘netflix and chill’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

“Here, buddy.” Dean said as he handed Castiel the mug of hot chocolate, he had even added one of those candy-cane spoons to it.

Dean plopped down on the couch with his own cup and picked out a movie on Netflix. Soon after Sam joined sitting next to Dean. Except he was the odd one out considering he is drinking white hot chocolate rather than milk chocolate. Dean would always tease Sam about it. He told him he was breaking tradition.

Castiel being the eager man he is didn’t wait to let it cool off before sipping it, but to be fair Dean never warned him. 

Castiel took a large sip and then yelped when he felt the hot liquid burn his tongue. He put the cup down and sat there fanning his burnt tongue as it hung out of his mouth.

“Cas, why did you drink that already! It’s scalding hot!” Dean said putting his own mug down.

“I did not know.”

“Did you warn him first?” Sam asked leaning forward to look at Castiel.

“No.” Dean said sheepishly. “I’m sorry,man.” Dean frowned at his friend as he pat his back.

“Sorry does not fix my tongue, Dean.”

“I know something that can fix your tongue.” Sam grinned and winked at him.  
  
“I am not giving you a blowjob. That would be the second one today.” 

Dean choked on his own spit when he heard that. He looked from Cas to Sam, and then from Sam back to Cas. His green eyes were wide and confused.  
  
“Like you didn’t know.” Sam laughed, “Why else would you think Cas is always in /my/ room to watch netflix. Did you really think it was innocent?” Sam asked Dean with a smile. “It’s ‘netflix and chill’ not netflix and talk.” 

Dean scratched the back of his head, “So that’s what you mean’t by Samstiel.” 

“It’s actually sastiel.” Castiel corrected him. 

“What ever. Just….keep it down. I don’t want to hear you two getting it on.” Dean grumbled as he picked up his coco and sipped it, burning his own tongue in the process. 


End file.
